OS de noel
by Mayaku-chan
Summary: Quand deux exorcistes se morfondent chacun dans leur coin et qu'un lapin roux y met son grain de sel, ça donne ça


Un petit OS que j'ai écrit au lieu de dormir à 1h du matin xD

Bonne lecture et joyeux noel

* * *

En ce matin du 25 décembre, tout le monde se levait de bonne humeur. L'heure était aux embrassades et aux éclats de rire pour tous ! Enfin… Presque tous.

En effet, l'exorciste le plus asocial de la Congrégation était plutôt morose. Pas que personne ne lui avait fait de cadeaux, au contraire ! Mais il n'aimait pas les cadeaux, ni les surprises d'ailleurs.

Miranda lui avait offert une boite à thé mais le couvercle en verre fut bien vite brisé par la malchanceuse. Komui lui avait construit un Komulin, qui se retrouva rapidement coupé en deux. Lenalee lui avait donné de quoi lustré Mugen, un cadeau utile pour une fois… Lavi lui avait remis un paquet de préservatifs, pour un célibataire, rien de plus frustrant, quant à Allen… Et bien l'adorable Moyashi ne lui avait rien offert. Kanda pensait qu'il aurait quelque chose de la part de sa pousse de soja mais non… une minute… « Sa » pousse de soja ?

Kanda aurait voulu se fracasser la tête contre un mur pour avoir pensé ça…

Cependant, il ne pouvait se voiler la face plus longtemps, s'il provoquait autant le jeune maudit, c'était uniquement pour qu'il s'intéresse à lui. Car le kendoka savait pertinemment qu'Allen ne lui accorderait pas souvent la parole sinon…

Oui, Yû Kanda, l'homme le plus misanthrope, marginal et asocial de la Congrégation s'était pris d'affection pour le destructeur de temps, et cela se rapprochait un peu trop de l'amour d'après le mangeur de nouilles.

Allongé sur son lit, Kanda ne cessait de penser à Allen, qui devait bien s'amuser à l'heure qu'il était…

A quelques pas de là, Allen calait devant son plat de miratashis dango, il aurait espéré pouvoir embêter Kanda de bon matin mais le brun se faisait désirer… Et justement, Allen le désirait plus que tout au monde. Il se rendait souvent en salle d'entrainement pour le voir s'entrainer, admirant chaque mouvement du corps de la personne qu'il aime.

Lavi, curieux de voir le Moyashi aussi inactif devant de la nourriture, s'empressa de demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« ça va, t'inquiète pas…

_ Tu mens. Jamais tu ne laisserais en plan de délicieuses brochettes de dangos qui ne demandent qu'à se faire engloutir !

_ J'ai pas trop faim ce matin.

_ C'est vrai qu'avec ce que t'as mangé hier soir… mais tu disais que tu avais encore faim !

_ Je dois être m/

_ Amoureux ? *_*

_ Lavi !

_ Oh~Oh~ ! J'ai fait mouche !

_ M-mais non ! fit le maudit, rouge.

_ Ah ah ah, grillé Moyashi !

_ Mais n'importe qu/

_ Qui cela peut-il être ? hm… Lenalee ? Non, tu sais que tu te ferais tuer… u_u

_ C'est personne !

_ Quelqu'un qui ne veut personne ? Yû-chan ! »

Le jeune walker piqua un fard, et le lapin riait aux éclats, Allen avait un faible pour Yû, ça c'était un scoop ! Il devait rapidement mettre le second intéressé au courant, juste pour voir sa réaction.

Le rouquin partit donc en direction des chambres, laissant Allen reprendre une couleur normale.

Il frappa à la porte de Kanda et ne reçut en réponse qu'un agréable « Dégage ! »

« Mais Yû ! C'est important !

_ Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom !

_ Kanda ! Allen t'aime ! »

A ce moment précis, il put entendre que le brun s'étouffait sous la surprise. La seconde suivante, Kanda ouvrit la porte.

« Répète ça ?

_ Allen est amoureux de toi~3

_ C'est une blague ? demanda le brun, suspicieux.

_ Parole de Bookman !

_ Ta parole vaut pas grand-chose.

_ Je le jure sur, euh… Sur Mugen ! »

A cet instant précis, ledit Mugen se retrouva pointé sous le menton du roux.

« Heu… Yû ? ^^''''

_ Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter ! Arrête de jouer avec les sentiments des gens pour une fois.

_ Avoue que tu adores Allen en faite.

_ Non.

_ Si.

_ Non.

_ Si~si~si~

_ Non !

_ Si~~~~~

_ Ok, je l'aime, maintenant tu la ferme !

Allen, qui avait suivit Lavi, ne perdit pas un mot de la conversation, et un sourire niais naquit sur ses lèvres.

« C'est un miracle [de noël] » pensa-t-il.

Il sortit de sa cachette et vint près de ses amis. Kanda prit une belle teinte carmine en le voyant.

Allen leva les yeux vers lui et n'y tenant plus, captura les lèvres de son ainé. Kanda mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, puis il tira le plus jeune dans la chambre, dévorant toujours avidement ses lèvres.

Lavi resta seul, planté devant la porte, il laissa échapper un « waaah… » et s'éclipsa rapidement.

Dans la chambre, les deux amants étaient déjà sur le lit, se déshabillant mutuellement tout en se couvrant de baisers.

A la seconde où ils se retrouvèrent nus, Kanda plaqua son Moyashi sous lui, lui susurra un « je t'aime » et commença à mordiller son cou, provoquant de petits couinements chez le plus jeune. Puis après lui avoir laissé deux-trois marques bien visibles, Yû partit à la découverte du corps qui s'offrait à lui, vierge de toute cicatrice. Allen quant à lui, soupirait de bien être et se cambrait sous les caresses de Yû, fermant les yeux pour davantage apprécier le contact. Il frissonna vivement quand il sentit la langue de son amant titiller son membre déjà fièrement dressé. Kanda la regarda avec gourmandise et pris l'objet de son désir en bouche et entama une série de vas-et-viens. Allen tentait tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses gémissements mais le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il l'obligea à découvrir sa bouche et redoubla d'effort pour le plus grand plaisir d'Allen qui ne parvenait plus à masquer sa voix. Il se déversa entre les lèvres de Kanda qui avala sa semence et qui s'empressa de lécher ses doigts pour ensuite les glisser en lui un par un.

Allen gémit tout d'abord de douleur sous l'intrusion, mais les mouvements de Kanda étaient si doux qu'il fut rapidement gagné par le plaisir, il se cambra vivement quand les doigts de l'ainé frôlèrent sa prostate et il put à peine remarquer que Yû retirait ses doigts que déjà il le, pénétrait de son sexe. Il gémit de douleur et chercha un regard rassurant. Le kendoka caressa doucement sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement. Après qu'Allen se soit habitué à cette nouvelle présence, Kanda commença à onduler, entrainant de nombreux gémissements, qui devinrent peu à peu des cris avec l'accélération des coups de bassins.

Leur fusion dura de longues minutes puis le brun se déversa dans un râle rauque et se retira.

Allen se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras, comblé.

Kanda l'embrassa et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme puis il chuchota :

« Joyeux noël… et bon anniversaire, Moyashi.. »

Finalement, même pour Kanda, Noël n'a pas que de mauvais côtés.

* * *

Une p'tit review ?


End file.
